


Distant Stars

by JoyG



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, Chinese, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyG/pseuds/JoyG
Summary: Herinch never thinks Dalia will be her girlfriend even though she falls in love with her at first sight.What can she say? D is brave, gorgeous and smart. She is too amazing to be someone's Omega.But Herinch never knows Dalia thinks she saved her world. She can be anything and everything for Herinch, and she is willing to do so.





	1. AU story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Welcome.  
This work is not a fandom of any other work, they are some missing parts & random thought from my other works. They are not authorized for any derivatives.  
Plz, let me know if you have any questions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both know something wrong happened.

Something is not right.  
Dalia don't know what happened in Violett, but the person standing out of her door is definitely out of expectation.

Herinch. Or if you want to add up a fabulous title - or a surname- she is Herinch Schultz Loren Von Violett.

Most people around should know her. It's not like she's famous; actually, Loren has been trying to hide her existence for a long while. But as the successor of the greatest business empire in the world, it makes no sense if her face didn't appear on any significant magazines - Times, Bloomberg Review, even Vogue, etc. 

All the shares of Violett Group she holds make her a billionaire when she was barely 15. Now, after 11 years and a long-turn studying in Harvard business school for both undergraduate and graduate, it's said that she's ready to take the crown from her father and become the new queen of this empire group.

But now this little princess is standing in the rain outside of her door.  
She doesn't even know Herinch. If she hasn't read WSJ for a while, she won't even know Herinch is in Boston now.

Anyway, she could get sick standing outside like that. Dalia lets her in, smelling the alcohol when she stumbles into the house.

She is so drunk.  
That's not the whole story. This little princess has NO rationale now. She stumbles in, pushes her on the wall, and starts to kiss her furiously, biting her lips and teasing her tongue. 

This is a mistake. She doesn't know Herinch and Herinch shouldn't know her, how come they are kissing right now?

tbd.


	2. 73 Bonus

……

赫尔因希不让她碰自己，但总归还是听话的。Alpha沉默地站起来走进戴娅的起居室。戴娅叹了口气，跟上去。这里比主舰上的房间稍小，但到底五脏俱全。赫尔因希坐下，双手揽紧了浴袍，脸有些红，局促地往后靠。

最后一支抑制剂也就只能撑那么久。被她硬生生压住的浪潮一齐涌上来，她不想在戴娅面前原形毕露，可Omega的手毫不在意似的，捧住她的脸让她直起腰，跨过她的腿坐到她身上来。

她身下肿胀就这样抵上Omega的肚腹。赫尔因希僵住。手攥紧了又松，最后柔柔搭到她腰间，环住她。

Omega叹了口气，俯下脸爱怜地吻她。唇从她额头掠过她鼻尖，擒住她唇瓣，舌头探进去不依不饶地纠缠。赫尔因希闭上眼，戴娅引着她的手往自己的领口走。

一排扣子之后就是Omega白皙又美好的肌肤。她领着赫尔因希解开了第一颗，接着Alpha像有惯性一样继续往下。Omega的唇划上去含咬住她的耳垂。赫尔因希一个激灵，戴娅稍放开她，在她耳侧轻笑——Alpha的敏感点和她的人一样好猜。

Alpha的手从她衣侧探进去脱掉衬衫，戴娅仰着头，颈侧线条柔美，她便顺着认真吻下来。她手向后探，摸上卡扣的时候顿住，抬眼去看戴娅。

她眼神里很复杂，可Omega只笑着摸摸她润湿杂乱的头发。赫尔因希指尖一搓，挺俏的胸乳没有了束缚，弹在她面前。戴娅握着她后颈往前稍稍带了一下，Alpha低头，把乳肉大口含到嘴里去，然后吮吻嘬咬嫣红的乳尖。

戴娅扶着她的肩膀，后背像柳条一样舒展。她不知道赫尔因希这两天经历了什么，但Alpha比起寻常要更沉默，动作里带的强硬甚至不像小殿下。再加上刚刚她在市场看到的慌乱眼神，戴娅放心不下，只能让她放松——对于在发情期不知道忍了多久的Alpha来说，纵容她可能是最好的办法。

这么一想，戴娅才意识到，一路跟进来，她竟然也没想过自己愿不愿意，而只想安抚好怀里的Alpha。身体起了反应，呼吸也不可抑制地加重，她却弯出一抹笑来，还颇有余裕地调侃道，“至少没怯场，嗯？”

赫尔因希的嘴唇离开她，眼睛上下扫扫，鼻腔里撒娇似的长长嗯了一声。Alpha一连串地吻咬，戴娅知道她肯定留了痕迹。往常按她的习惯，她很讨厌这些，说不定已经把人扔出去了。

可赫尔因希总是特别的，特别到她根本生不起气来，把Alpha带点焦躁的任性全都吞下去了。只觉得赫尔因希大概是属狗的。

于是她那么在赫尔因希耳边说了。小殿下听到熟悉的比喻，竟然还颇为得意地笑笑，托着她臀瓣把她反过来按在坐垫上，勾着她剩下的衣物欣赏风景似的慢慢脱掉。戴娅一声惊呼，也不恼，只笑着拱起腰配合她。接着她分开Omega的腿往上折，跪好，毛茸茸的脑袋迎进去，从膝盖细细密密地吻到她腿根。

戴娅想起那次两人在浴室里的无声较量。只是这次，两人都没有退路，赫尔因希当然到最后也没停下。

水泽漉湿了她的脸和唇，她不在意，粗糙舌尖从花瓣侧面划过再探进去，衔住最敏感的那点吮吸。戴娅一直虚按着她的头，这时突兀地用上了力气，赫尔因希终于听到Omega唇间漏出的一声娇吟。

赫尔因希听见她出声，抬头来看她。Omega的手扶着她脸侧，在她湿润的嘴唇上按了按。

从之前两人相处的时光里，舰长阁下已经清楚地认识到这小殿下对情事没有经验，赫尔因希像是用尽了全身解数来尽力取悦她。可两个人都知道Alpha此刻忍得多厉害。戴娅刚刚坐到她身上的时候就已经感受到了——完全充血勃起的性器直直抵着她。

Alpha一副不急不缓的样子，只想先把自己服侍好了，额头上却全是汗。

这点倒和往常的赫尔因希没什么不同。戴娅喘着，坐直，带着情欲的脸毫不掩饰，眼角眉梢都染了淡红，现出柔软的媚意来。她扶着赫尔因希的肩膀弯身，“还忍得下去？”

Alpha似乎没懂她在说什么。Omega凑在她耳尖又开口，“……还是你根本不会操我？”

这句话像烧没了赫尔因希的理智。Alpha沉默地站起来，把她稳稳托在怀里扔到床上。戴娅刚想转身，赫尔因希把她翻过来按好，坚实的腹部压上来，只在外头稍稍滑了两下，掐着她的腰发狠闯进她身体里。腺体将她结结实实地撑满，好像一下子顶到了底，又酸又胀的感觉难以忍受，戴娅把前额埋进枕头里，手肘撑着身体稍稍往前寻求缓解。

可Alpha根本没给她留喘息的时间，戴娅听见她沙哑的笑声，Alpha的手在她腰上卡着，把她硬生生往后拽，膝盖滑动间Alpha开始动作，开阖间每下都深重地凿到Omega小穴深处。

“你等下…慢点…”Omega带着惊喘出声。

“不等。”

赫尔因希嘴上说着不等，却停下了动作。戴娅刚松半口气，就感觉到Alpha又把她稍微往下按，简单地说，“忍一下，还没都进去。”

接着她又往前顶，把自己完完整整地挤进Omega身体里。

舰长阁下不知道是难过还是享受地低低嗯了一声。赫尔因希属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的那种类型，看上去不高也不壮。这里是怎么长的？是前戏不够还是身体突然换了一个伴侣、她还不适应？

她伸手按着赫尔因希揽着她腰的手臂，想让她慢下来。赫尔因希跟没感觉到一样——或者只是忍不下去了——又用力挺腰。

“啊…你别…太多了…赫尔因希！”Omega的手指掐着床单蜷曲起来，“谁教你的这些…”

Omega显然不好受。可她柳叶似的弯眉蹙起来，由着Alpha掐着她肆意妄为。

“戴娅，我好像没跟你说过，我生理课成绩也是A。”赫尔因希感受到她的僵硬，抿唇。她从后头能清楚看到Omega吞吃着她的部分——那点儿边缘的褶皱快被她给撑平了，粉红的媚肉吮吸着、想把她全部含进去又不能的样子，显得楚楚可怜。赫尔因希蹙眉，退出来一些，一边探手去揉她。

“会难受吗？”赫尔因希反问她。Omega没理，喘息和细碎的呻吟却可以自证。Alpha终于慢下来，又轻又柔的挺动。

Omega的身体比起Alpha先天有很好的柔韧，也容易动情，她刚刚进去的时候还有些艰难，此时那些内壁的软肉好像适应了她一样，包裹着她绞着她，亲密地沉湎交缠。Omega不在发情期中的娇嫩甬道被她捅开，晶亮的液体渗出来，湿湿黏黏地淌了她一手。赫尔因希抱着她，顺着她的脊骨一路往下亲。

她这样轻缓久了，Omega有点难耐地叫她：“赫尔，你快一点。”

戴娅大抵在床上也总有这种清冷的矜持。她是没有腺体的Omega，怎么也不会像台性爱机器一样在发情期里失去理智，更不愿意像在Alpha身下摇尾乞怜一样自己动，说话像请求，也像下命令。

有的Alpha大抵会很讨厌，但赫尔因希满心欢喜地如她所愿。Alpha不知道是真的不会还是理智回归了过于听话，她说快就快，说慢就慢，再加上狮子一样蛮狠的干劲。快感堆积的非常迅速，戴娅眼前一片朦胧水雾，咬着枕头的布料呜咽。

赫尔因希知道Omega快要到了——那些软肉正死死拽着她痉挛，想让她一起泄出来、想让她在自己身体里成结。她又用力了些，戴娅全身一僵，接着瘫软下来。

但这还不够。这只小狮子没放过戴娅，手往下摸到她柔软的小腹，把她托起撑住，不顾她刚刚高潮，腺体又重重捣进去，声音里还带了点揶揄的笑意，“……戴娅姐姐，不是说要教我，我真的不会啊？”

赫尔因希叫她姐姐。熟悉的称呼只让她更加敏感，下身控制不住地收缩。戴娅往后伸手，想要碰到她，声音颤抖里甚至隐隐带了点哭腔，求饶一样，“赫尔……”

赫尔因希回神，抽身，把她转过来。Omega搂住她的脖子不放，浅金色眸子里火烧一样漾着浅红，瑰丽又美艳，不管不顾地来寻她的唇。两人的身体贴在一起，赫尔因希心疼地亲她，也没再吊着她。

成结之前她从戴娅身体里退出来在外面释放。两人身下一塌糊涂，透明湿黏和白浊混在一起，Alpha看着她在高潮里绽放的美丽侧脸和汗湿成绺的黑发，又去吻她。

她真好看。我真喜欢她。她知道吗。她抵着Omega的额头想。

戴娅哑着嗓子嗯了一声，指尖按在她发际，又滑到后颈，轻缓地捏了捏。

于是Alpha笑出声来。

……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得回去评论啊 不过也别超过jj的尺度啊，我怕被jj打  
让我休息一下，继续第二轮（跪）


	3. 74 Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 共浴

她说了第一遍对不起，Omega眼睛斜过来，轻飘飘觑她，没理。 

“对不起。”赫尔因希又在她手背上亲了一下。

戴娅移开目光，好歹没拿走手。赫尔因希锲而不舍。

“对不起嘛。”这回Alpha直起腰凑过来，带了撒娇一样的长音。

她趴在浴缸边上，双眼垂着，可怜兮兮看过去。如果Alpha脑袋上有耳朵的话，此刻应该是丧气地耷拉着的。

Omega想到这儿哑然失笑，“我没生气。”

“哦，”赫尔因希扁扁嘴，“你刚刚声音那么冷……”

戴娅把手抽出来，顺着赫尔因希的额际替她把散乱的发丝勾到耳后去，又偏头在她脸颊上亲亲，“我还……挺喜欢你这点儿坏心眼的。”

那对耳朵噌的一下竖起来了。Alpha蹭蹭她，眼睛里闪亮亮的，“你真好。”

像只大猫在朝她撒娇。戴娅往后闪了闪，赫尔因希摸摸鼻子，退回去。

然而戴娅并不是在躲她。Omega侧身让出位置，指尖在她肩头按按，“这样跪着膝盖不疼吗？”

舰艇内的地面都是金属。疼倒不疼，就是很凉。

赫尔因希摇头，“不疼，我跪着没事……”

话说一半，她的声音渐渐小下来，Alpha抬眼，意识到Omega正挑眉看着她，嘴角勾着抹笑。

她的手指往上滑，触到赫尔因希后颈，又按了按。

戴娅很喜欢碰自己的后颈。到现在，这个动作在两人之间像暗号。赫尔因希有些愣神：如果自己是Omega，那这就会是她腺体在的地方，如果戴娅是Alpha，那她咬下去，自己就是她的了。

是她的。

赫尔因希站起来，脱了浴袍丢在台面上，“我能进去吗？”

Omega鼻腔里嗯了一声。

赫尔因希沉到浴缸里，水面渐渐漫上来。她跪着，有点不知所措。呃，她该往哪边坐下比较好？

坐到另外一边，她嫌离戴娅远了；可她总不能坐到Omega身上去吧。那也太近了，近到让赫尔因希觉得危险。

赫尔因希拒绝回想起刚刚自己是怎么握着Omega的腰操弄她的——细节都太过羞耻，即使都是她做出来的动作，她都有些不可置信。就算Omega没生气，她也得好好道歉才行。

舰长阁下没给她选择。Omega环住她，把她拽到自己那边——像赫尔因希刚刚那样强势的动作。赫尔因希缩到她怀里，后脑枕在她颈侧，Omega双手交叠绕着她，摸摸她小腹。

“做都做了，现在才开始害羞？”接着她偏头咬Alpha的耳朵。

“我才没有……”赫尔因希刚刚放松，这会儿又因为Omega的动作绷紧了了，抗议道。

“没有啊。”Omega在她耳后轻轻笑起来，纤长柔嫩的手指从她小腹上往下爬，圈住Alpha的腺体，拇指盖住顶端滑擦了一下，恶意地用了点力。

赫尔因希按住她的手。

“你按着我干什么，不是不害羞吗？”

刚刚射过，性器本来还绵软地睡着，被Omega这样刺激，本身又在发情期，迅速再次肿胀起来。

“戴娅。”赫尔因希闭上眼，额角青筋跳了跳，“别闹。”

“你真的长大了。”Omega的声音打断了她，带点兴致盎然的笑意，“哪里都……”

赫尔因希按着她进来的时候感觉非常奇妙。一部分的她还在她身体里，感受到Alpha放纵地裹挟抽送，另一部分的她想到了从前。

事实上，在两个人流落到舒泽星之后，这种事情经常发生；但没有一次像刚才那样深刻——赫尔因希把她翻回来，亲吻她，头发湿乱地黏在一起，右侧眼角下带了一道浅浅的伤痕，硬生生将她和之前她记忆里的Alpha分隔开。

对于戴娅来说，除开横在两人之间的各种未知，这大概是她难以接受赫尔因希的另一个原因。刚开始出现在舰艇上的赫尔因希，在她眼里和十几年前同她一起生活的小皇女并没有什么区别，以至于她意识到赫尔因希喜欢自己的时候，根本没多想——她觉得两个人根本不一样，从各种意义上来讲。

从什么时候开始，她对这小殿下的印象变了呢？戴娅没想过。

可能是她逼自己把那杯酒全数灌下去的时候、可能是她在舒泽星上推开门跪在自己床边的时候、可能是两个人在浴室里较劲，自己最终认输的时候、也可能是自己低下头去吻她的时候。

赫尔因希不仅仅和她小时候不一样，更和洛伦不一样。戴娅质疑过自己放任Alpha这样下去对不对，但到最后她只觉得，这一腔孤勇何其难得，又和自己如此相像，她不忍攀折，更控制不住不去垂怜爱惜。

就算赫尔因希走偏了，不是还有自己在吗。就算她走偏了，不是还有这只小狮子在吗——

她们会把彼此拉回正轨的……在一起就好了。

戴娅回神，意识到赫尔因希慢慢松开了制着她的手。Alpha这次真的腾地一声烧红了脸，睫毛上都带了水光，她咽了口口水，侧头来寻着她的眼睛，身体僵着，性器却在她手里臌胀地悦动。

大概是想要的意思。又不好意思说。赫尔因希见她没反应，凑过来一些亲她。

Alpha在这种时候好像特别喜欢撒娇。

“嗯，”Omega另一只手上去点了点她的鼻尖，大方夸她，“……颜色和形状都很好看。”

“……那你动动啊，”赫尔因希出声，“你喜欢它的话，就帮帮我嘛。”

戴娅笑看她。Alpha嘟嘟囔囔的，回头，手带着她裹着自己前后抚动，连带着腰也往前小幅度顶撞起来，火热顶端一次次从她掌心蹭过去，一边还在低声喘着叫她名字，“戴娅……嗯……”

唔，说真的，Alpha这样表演的时候也挺性感的。戴娅看到她渐渐眯起的眼睛和抿起的嘴角，在最后握紧了她满足她，Alpha一下没忍住，射在水里。Omega没松手，圈着她帮她延长快感。

赫尔因希来这么一次，两人在浴缸里待了许久，水温已经冷下去。戴娅催着小殿下起身，赫尔因希慢慢爬起来跨出去，一路还在浅浅地喘气。

舰长阁下正想起身，Alpha伸手把她从浴缸里捞起来，放到之前她扔在洗手台上的浴袍上。织物隔绝了凉意，Omega撑着台面，看着赫尔因希随便处理好自己，拿了快小毛巾过来细细把她擦干净。

“我记得我腿断掉的时候都能自己洗澡？”她闲闲问。

赫尔因希正在擦她小腿，闻言抬头，“我才不要再累着你。”

“喔。”Omega听到回答，好笑地虚虚踢她一下，“可是你总得累着我的。”

Alpha皱起眉。

她想了半晌，给Omega披了件浴袍，又把人抱起来，“那也买没办法了，以后赔给你。”

然后她意识到自己说了什么，不可抑制地笑出来。戴娅在她臂弯里也勾起嘴角，“不用赔了，多让我看看你就好。” 

赫尔因希知道，答应她，“你要什么样子，都给你看，只给你看。”

只要你喜欢，我都不会拒绝。

*

赫尔因希忍过了三天中的一天，就算发情期不因此延长，也还有两天。身体彻底放松下来之后胃开始威胁她，告诉她她有多饥饿。

希望冷藏柜里头的那些东西没有过保质期。赫尔因希问戴娅需不需要。Omega赶过来之前用过早餐，但现在——

戴娅低头看看终端。现在已经晚上六点多了。两人折腾起来完全没有注意时间。

“嗯。不过这些都是尼斯诺堡基地发过来的配餐，没什么好吃的。”

“这种时候也没得挑了。”赫尔因希读了遍保质期标识，松口气，“多少吃一点。”

也不知道是哪个娇生惯养的小殿下吃东西挑三拣四的，还跟她讲道理。戴娅轻笑，赫尔因希看过来，瘪嘴，“我只是不喜欢吃那些……不能挑的时候我还是会吃的。”

“一开始我们吃饭的时候是你不能挑的时候咯？”

Omega走过来，手插在浴袍口袋里倚到她身侧。赫尔因希能闻到她身上重新染上的玫瑰香，还有很重的自己的味道。

Alpha心情愉悦，“我那时候都不知道我认识你。现在当然不会。”

她把手里的东西倒到盘子里，准备放进加热器，回身的时候眼神不可避免地扫过Omega。舰长阁下连系带都懒得拉紧，胸前娇软美好的峰峦露出来，直直攥住了赫尔因希的眼球。

小殿下叹气，放下手里的食物，替她整好衣服，“别玩过火了，阁下，至少还有两天呢。”

戴娅当然不怵她。Omega哦了声，勾着她领子赏了她另外一个亲吻当做感谢，“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天这个样子比较像赫尔。目前她在床上也是个小乖乖。  
觉得我以前看过不少ABO的车，但是Omega发情的部分套在戴娅身上都不适用……  
唔，难写。


	4. 75 Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 休息一下继续做咯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我记得好像我用手机看的时候觉得AO3的字有点儿小。大家可以横屏观看，效果更佳。  
那么请大家系好安全带，祝您观影愉快。

尽管可能是她太饿的缘故，尼斯诺堡的军供食品并不像小殿下想象的那样难吃。真空杀菌包装的烤三文鱼，杂粮面包和杂煮蔬菜，搭配齐全，加热之后还冒着滚滚热气。

赫尔因希从柜台里抽出面包刀，用餐巾按住，把烧硬的烤制外壳切开，抹上黄油。切面还热着，黄油很快融化，香味升腾弥漫。

第一块被她自然而然地递给坐在她身边的舰长阁下，然后她捧着第二块咬了一大口，没怎么嚼就吞下去了。

“小殿下，你的皇家礼仪呢？”舰长阁下并没有吃。她手肘支在吧台上，撑着下巴看过来。

赫尔因希愣了一下，然后干脆地继续塞，“不管了。”

她一边吃还在一边讲话，声音含含糊糊的，“我都要饿死了。”

Omega笑笑，也低头吃饭。舰艇里只剩下杯盘相碰的声音。

解决温饱问题以后，赫尔因希起身把剩下的东西整理好，转头去找戴娅。特瑞沙号内的空间毕竟没有主舰大，赫尔因希一眼就看到了舰长阁下——Omega枕在沙发靠背上，见小殿下看过来，朝Alpha招招手。

赫尔因希乖乖过去。

走到Omega面前的时候，她犹豫半晌，在戴娅身边坐下，腰板还挺得笔直，Omega的手臂伸过来搂住她腰侧，才放软了往后躺。

“对不起……”

“你这几天……”

两人同时开口。赫尔因希正正经经地想要道歉，这会儿又给舰长阁下堵回去了，只好呐呐闭嘴。

“抱歉，你先说？”戴娅也住了口。

“我……对不起。我知道我刚刚说过了，”赫尔因希把身体往Omega那边转了转，握住她手，顺着她的指节一寸寸捏下来，“我不该……”

Alpha低头不敢看她，不安又惭愧的样子，“你再不介意，我都让你难受了。”

“实话实说，”戴娅去够一边小桌上的水杯，“你毕竟是第一次，已经很不错，别勉强自己。”

她凑过来，粉红舌尖舔着Alpha耳廓，接着含住她耳垂，在她脸侧吐息，“多练练就好了，嗯？”

湿润暖热，带着Omega的玫瑰香气。赫尔因希又僵住，眼神游移着在Omega坏心眼的挑逗里找话说。

“要给你打分的话，”戴娅移开一些，Alpha的肩膀沉下来，稍稍放松，听见这人继续满嘴开火车，“一百分满分的话，给你压线七十分……”

这话怎么听起来那么熟悉，以前舰长阁下也说过类似的话。赫尔因希，从小到大一路全A的高材生，在舰长阁下这里总是只堪堪及格。

“……起码你不早泄。”Omega最后笑眯眯地补充点评。

刚刚满心的愧疚随着这句话散尽。赫尔因希给她气笑了，回她，“难道柯丽尔早泄吗？”

这时候正在艰难的和坐在她腰上试图同她妖精打架的凡妮莎小姐理论的柯丽尔打了个喷嚏。她身上跨坐着的、妖精一样的女人嫌恶地避开，起身，披衣服走人。

柯丽尔：……  
明明还没做，她总觉得自己已经被Omega拔腺体无情了？

戴娅刚一口水喝进嘴里，乍听见Alpha回答，毫无形象地呛咳起来，举起浴袍袖子捂住口鼻，弯腰。

赫尔因希叹气，拍拍她后背帮她，“阁下，就算我不介意，有些玩笑也最好别开……看把你呛的。”

Omega咳得满脸通红。Alpha还没见过舰长阁下这么失态的样子。赫尔因希低声笑，戴娅捂着脸抬头看她一眼，湿漉漉的眼弯出愉悦的弧度，随她用气音笑了两下，接着不可避免地迸发成清脆地笑声。

她和赫尔因希笑成一团，两个人滚倒在沙发上，额头和额头贴着，赫尔因希捞着她后脑，把她按下去吻她，沉湎描摹她唇的形状。

小殿下亲的认真轻柔，就好像Omega是她最珍贵的宝物一样虔诚呵护。戴娅微睁开眼，拇指顺着她眉宇划过去，舌头主动撬开她齿关。

戴娅受不了这样轻柔的吻——太过珍爱太过小心翼翼，不计前因不算后果的喜欢和爱让她心里的那一小块空间隐隐发疼，眼睛也有些模模糊糊的酸意。这种时候，赫尔因希总让她无奈又满足地叹息。

赫尔因希配合她张开唇。柔软缠绕相触，水声湿黏，拉出银线。她擅长的、激烈的欲望升腾，沉默又强势地占领这方天地。熟悉的浪潮又回来了，赫尔因希起身，倒退两步，腰靠着吧台轻喘休息，眸子却没离开她。暗沉的紫近乎黑色，勾缠缱绻地追着她，像等猎物送上门的捕食者。

于是猎物欣然张开了腿。

自己勾起来的火，Omega当然知道。她靠在沙发上，赫尔因希往前迈一步，Omega的脚尖懒懒地在她后腰一碰，她跟被磁铁吸住一样凑到戴娅身前。

匀润修长的腿勾住她，戴娅伸手扯散了浴袍，松散里风光尽显。

无声邀请的姿势。

赫尔因希沉身进去。

离上一次还不远，里头润湿且温暖。Omega的身体还记得她，感受到熟悉的形状和味道，欢欣鼓舞地迎她进来，开始争先恐后地含咬着她。

赫尔因希嘶了一声。

这姿势别扭，不大好使劲。她把戴娅托起来转身，一如开始时戴娅骑到她身上的样子。赫尔因希向上顶的时候动得温柔，不想让第一次的错误重演。

Omega受用地盘住她的腰，低低在她耳边嗯声，手指绕着把玩她半湿的头发，一边好奇地问她，“你喜欢这样？”

刚刚一系列动作，两人都心照不宣，没有说过一句话，直到戴娅打破沉默。

“哪样？”赫尔因希在她胸前亲吻，抬头反问她。

Omega没回话，只下身用力绞了下她的腺体。突然收缩推挤的小穴让Alpha喘息出声，分身受刺激又胀大了一圈，连带着戴娅也低低喘了喘，手指掐着她肩膀。赫尔因希报复似的轻轻咬一口她乳尖，看它殷红如血地挺立着，又用舌面舔舔以作安慰。

戴娅没解释。赫尔因希也没再问，抱紧她加快抽送的速度，手也伸下去勾弄她，按捻里把Omega熟悉她的身体轻松送上顶峰。

然后她稍稍停下来，摸着戴娅颈侧，“我能亲这里吗？”

小殿下摸的地方离后颈非常近——是之前Alpha在她身上肆无忌惮地留痕迹都没靠近的地方。

Omega点头。赫尔因希偏头吻上去，留了吻痕，戴娅倒抽一口气，还在高潮里痉挛颤抖的甬道再次束紧了她，温热液体浇在她腺体顶端，赫尔因希立马退开，安抚地拍她后背，低声道歉。

“没事……试试也好。”戴娅喘着，拉开一些距离，“赫尔，你还没回答我。”

“我当然喜欢。”赫尔因希搂着她，拿鼻尖蹭她脸颊，“因为能看到你的脸。”

舰长阁下捧住她下巴，凝视她半晌，顺着她下颌弧线细细吻咬上去，呢喃出声，“抱我去床上。”

赫尔因希如她所愿，抱她起来，沙发的皮质表面上被浸湿了，留了一摊水迹。她把戴娅放到床上，俯身去亲她，Omega指尖顶在她胸口，很轻，但让Alpha止住了动作。

小殿下手在她身侧撑着，歪了歪头。

Omega指了指床头柜。赫尔因希拉开抽屉，探手进去，薄薄的塑料包装，指尖能捻到圆形边缘。

Alpha皱眉拽出来一个。

如果抽屉里是一整盒的安全套反而没有问题，可那盒安全套只剩下半盒，余下几个散在外头，赫尔因希伸手就捞到了。她不久前才和Omega开玩笑，可真正意识到戴娅可能在这张床上和别人做过——那是完全不一样的另一件事情。

Omega的视线扫过来，知道她在意似的似笑非笑。房间里灯光亮堂，戴娅看她看得清清楚楚，赫尔因希挑眉，薄唇咬住包装单手撕开，故意做给她看，跪好往腺体上套。

她的手并没有完成应有的工作。舰长阁下探身过来帮她做完了，接着把Alpha推倒在床上。

赫尔因希稍早时还以为以为戴娅不会主动——她想错了。

她忘记了Omega即便平时高冷又严肃，骨子里还是喜欢挑逗作弄她的混账，她忘记了Omega毕竟还有一副诱人到不行的身体，她忘记了Omega比起她有过不知道多少经验。

她倚在床头，戴娅扶着她坐下来，跪着把她的分身吃进小穴里。Omega动的很慢，恶意的、让Alpha颤栗且欢喜地看清且听到每个细节，看见她像朵葳蕤的花一样在她面前盛开，看见她娇粉的肌肤；听见她一寸寸容纳Alpha的时候淫靡的水声，听见她在她耳边低声喘气低声呻吟。

那些柔腻的软肉磨着赫尔因希。她能听到自己心里那点歇斯底里地吼叫——填满她，占领她，不用思考，也不需要迟疑。

Omega知道她在想什么，“做你想做的。”

赫尔因希攥着她腰臀把她往下按。重力带着她把分身顶到炙热的最深处，Omega勾着她脖颈，感受她越来越用力的抽送和喘息。低头吻上她汗湿的眉。这似乎比亲吻她的嘴唇还要有效——Alpha顿了一下，把她压下去蛮狠地操干，最后在她身体里崩溃决堤。

即便有安全套，Alpha还是会成结。下身酸胀，戴娅盘着她没有动，长长舒了口气，又去亲她眉宇，俏皮地笑，“我还以为你会更……激烈呢。”

Alpha能报复她坏心眼的途径有很多，可赫尔因希一个都没用，还由着她胡来。

“我倒想吊着你，可我舍不得。”Alpha哼声，轻轻揉她小腹帮她舒缓，不情不愿地解释。

戴娅哑然。末了她搂紧了赫尔因希，垂头，在她后颈上结结实实地咬了一口，确保留印子。

“喜欢吗？”  
这是今天第几次提到喜欢了？加起来快到她几年说这个词的总和了。

“不能更喜欢了。”Alpha伸手去摸了摸，“我把变成你的好不好？”

“把我变成你的。”

  



	5. 76 Bonus

舰艇被厚实的积雪覆盖，不见天光，两人缠着对方完全失去了时间概念，戴娅再次确认时间的时候已是深夜。

Alpha从浴室里挟着雾气出来，头发上盖着一块毛巾，发梢还湿淋淋的，就脱力一样倒在床上。

Omega好笑又心疼地推她，“先别睡，我给你吹头发。”

赫尔因希揉揉眼睛，牵着她伸过来推自己的手，用侧脸蹭了蹭，跪坐起来。

肾上腺素消退下去，身体终于能暂时安稳休息。戴娅吹干她头发的时候，这小殿下已经睁不开眼了，搂着她就往前倒。舰长阁下把吹风机往边上一放，陪她躺下，把她的脑袋揽进怀里，在她额头上亲亲，闭眼。

*

戴娅是被暖热的抚触唤醒的。灯还关着，房间里很黑，两人甚至还裹在被子里。赫尔因希的手顺着她腰线往下，接着是她的舌头，呼吸打在她腿间，温柔地舔舐吻咬。

Omega探手下去，担心她闷着，掀开被子。Alpha知道自己弄醒了她，亲亲她手掌，左手扣住她，又低头继续。

赫尔因希好像已经掌握了打开她身体的诀窍，唇舌动作间她开始微喘，手不由自主把她的头往下按了按。而Alpha把指尖一寸寸向里抵，摸了满手湿润，环着软肉试探，小心翼翼地让她热起来。

她太有耐心，让戴娅有时候分不大清楚赫尔因希是故意吊着她还是不愿意伤到她。

——或者两者皆有才是最正确的答案？

抽屉拉动的声音，塑料包装撕开的声音，吞咽口水的声音，Alpha的声音，在她耳边柔柔问她，“我进去咯？”

没关系，怎么样都很可爱。

戴娅点头。赫尔因希看不见，但Alpha知道自己不会拒绝她，说出来更像通知而不是征求意见。

拜黑暗所赐，Omega的感觉更盛。戴娅闭上眼，甚至能想象到身体是怎样被她慢慢撑开充盈的。

她们额头相触，戴娅环过Alpha的脖颈顺着她的脊骨往下摸，勾住她的腰，把自己往前送。Alpha的分身触上最深处那点，两人同时叹口气。

Alpha挺胯，撞击抽送都很温柔。酸麻里有另外一种愉悦的飘荡感。她像被水波承着，不急不缓地汇聚，随着溪流涌入江海——似乎黑暗里什么多余的事情都不要担心，只要感受她就好了。

她发丝垂下来蹭到她鼻头颈间微痒，她的吐息是她熟悉的奶香，她掌间微微汗湿揉了满手她胸前丰盈，她的腺体挤进她身体里，一点点、残忍又温存地胀满她。

舰长阁下无从解释自己的感觉。

两个人贴着，赫尔因希又俯身来吻她。唇落在她额头、眉梢、脸和嘴唇，如同初春的一场小雨，细细密密地流淌，让她像雪一样融化。理智却提醒她这还是冬日的星球，红梅开遍了她满身，她自木香弥散的林中走过，复又裹了奶白的雪色。

成结的时候，赫尔因希温热柔软的肌肤贴过来，在她耳边满足地哼哼。

一只饱食之后餮足撒娇的狮子。她笑笑，探手揉乱身上人的头发。小殿下愣住，又往她颈侧蹭了一下，哑着嗓子低笑。

雪落无声，她却感受不到寒冷。

结一时半会儿消不下去。戴娅稍稍挪动身子，旋开床头柜上的灯。她回身，赫尔因希正一眨不眨的看着她，灯光昏黄，她眼睛却温暖的发亮。

“戴娅。”

“嗯？”

“戴娅姐姐。”Alpha改口。

Omega搭在她后颈的手紧了紧，撇开目光，耳后可疑地烧红了，“嗯……”

赫尔因希笑着去捏她耳垂，“你害羞啊。最近明明经常这样叫你。”

舰长阁下当然记得。之前哪次做的时候，高潮刚过，赫尔因希一边叫她姐姐一边又顶进来，把她硬生生又弄泄了一次。

她拉开赫尔因希的手。

“怎么了嘛，你本来就是我姐姐呀。”Alpha的嘴角越扬越高，“你不喜欢吗？”

赫尔因希小时候也是这模样。明明总是装作小大人的样子，可在她面前都是扯谈。坐到她腿上就只会奶声奶气地叫她戴娅姐姐，一边讨抱抱，睡觉也总要和她一起，还会一脸正经地和她讲道理。

Omega无奈地掐掐她因为笑意鼓起的脸颊，“……就是有点变扭。”

赫尔因希撑身起来。结缩下去，性器分开发出啵地一声响，被她堵在里头的热液涌出来。

“……没关系，以后还会经常听到的，”她在Omega唇角亲了一口，转身去垃圾桶边上处理自己，“对吧？”

戴娅没回话。Alpha穿好衣服，又过来替她细致地收拾干净，温热软布擦到一半，她才开口，长长地嗯声。

赫尔因希停下来，抿唇看她，“我乖吗？”

“乖啊。”Omega怔了半晌，回答。

“最乖吗？”她手上不停，追问。

“……恩，最乖。”

“……哦。”赫尔因希往浴室走。Alpha的眉微蹙，黯然偏开视线，拇指和食指搓着，落寞又无助的样子。

她刚下床，被Omega拉着手腕又跌回她怀里。Omega环着她，下巴搁在她肩上哄道，“好了，赫尔，你好乖，你最乖了。比所有人都乖。”

赫尔因希笑笑，戴娅才放开她。Alpha反身过来亲她，“谢谢你。”

*

赫尔因希的发情期的确延长了一天。两个人在封闭的舰艇里没羞没躁日夜颠倒地做，Alpha用空了舰长阁下抽屉里的储备，舰艇上也没了备用床单。三天过后几乎哪里都是她的味道——卧室、沙发、吧台、浴室、甚至驾驶室里都有，更别提戴娅身上了。如果只凭气味，Omega几乎会被人当成赫尔因希。

小殿下不能确定发情期结束了没有，两人又在房间里多呆了半天，直到熟悉的浪潮不再涌起来，才准备离开。

“……你还好吗？”戴娅正在给自己衬衫一颗颗系上扣子，Alpha进来，靠在墙边问。

“什么好不好？”Omega留了最后一颗扣子没系，秀致锁骨和周围模糊的红色痕迹暧昧地露在外头，也没想遮挡。

“腰。”赫尔因希走过去，手掌煲贴地揉在她腰侧，“和其他累着的地方。”

“没关系，”Omega在镜子前整理好头发，“……回到主舰之后我们该有一段时间能好好休息。”

赫尔因希理解。弹劾期的禁令解除之前，艾洛威特对诺瓦德有任何安排也不好实施，这段时间正好够戴娅捡起舰队的近况——说不定还能放松掉最近紧绷的气氛。

舰艇大门划开之前，Alpha检查了操纵端上的留言。海曼一行人和两家子已经成功会和，给她们留了一辆背景清白的车，让她们到嘉里边上的另一个小城见面。

这个城市比嘉里偏西，城市稍小，但有国内接驳港口。开车过去的时间和去嘉里的差不多长；Alpha自觉主动地充当了驾驶员。

路上两人都很沉默。事实上，这三天她们说的话也不多。做爱、补充能量和睡眠占掉了更多时间，即使有交流，也是吃饭的时候简单几句，或者昏昏沉沉地睡前呓语。

赫尔因希能看见戴娅的侧脸。总是那样精致又秀美，因为最近颠沛稍瘦了些，越发显出凌人的英气来。

她挑起话头，“这下好了，海曼知道了，帝泽知道了，米海尔也知道了。洛伦和菲奥娜知道也只是时间问题。”

“嗯。”戴娅点头。

话语间赫尔因希想起两人现在的关系。她说大家都知道了，戴娅也没反驳，可她实在不知道自己对于舰长阁下来说算什么。

——她希望戴娅把自己当成恋人来对待，又不敢来找证明。在这方面，Omega不喜欢说，她也从来搞不清楚。

“那你要不要回紫罗兰堡看看？”赫尔因希忐忑着，手攥紧了方向盘，“你也很久没见过洛伦和菲奥娜了吧？”

不对，跟她回家看看……是不是还太早了些？

果然，Omega没有想很久，“还是算了。”

Alpha呼了口气，“好吧。”

“但你该回去了，”戴娅转身，视线描摹她的轮廓，“紫罗兰堡那么多人找不到你，现在米海尔也跟着失踪，再不回去，洛伦的眉毛都要烧起来了。”

“是……”赫尔因希点头，“我是该回去了。”

“嗯。”

那我还能来看你么？  
赫尔因希迟疑着，终究没问出口。

她只说，“诺瓦德那边，你想要怎么解决？”

戴娅靠着没说话，大概在思考。

片刻后才道，“要风起了，赫尔因希。南方联盟也是，维洛列特也是。”

她的声音很沉，一字一句坚定又严肃，像锋锐刀刃干脆利落地切开目标，“答应我，照顾好自己。”

赫尔因希神色凛然。戴娅扯得这么远或许有些奇怪，但她的绑架、戴娅的线人交易、诺瓦德的背叛，或许都隐隐相连。她莫名其妙的，像在透过她压抑的语气连点成线，揭开冰山一角的全貌。  



	6. 84 bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喔……浴室play？

吻暧昧而激烈，浴室里本来就有种奇妙的氛围，空气一点即燃，不留呼吸的余地，欲望则越烧越旺。她身后的瓷砖已经被自己捂得一般热，戴娅扶着她脑袋吻得认真，想要尝到她嘴里的酒味一般吸吮挑弄，舌头勾搅着带出淫靡的声音和水光，手也不带休息地在她身下作乱。

赫尔因希又头晕脑胀了。两个人一分开，她捞着Omega的腰就想把她按在墙上。

戴娅攥住她的手，“等一下。”

“嗯？”赫尔因希歪头看她，“要出去吗？”

舰长阁下没回答她。Omega在她脸颊上轻啄，把她往后推推，让她靠墙站好，“不许再为我哭了。懂吗？”

怎么又提到之前的话题了？赫尔因希身上都是火气，闻言愣了愣，还是认真回答，“我会尽量。”

“你很乖。”Omega勾着唇角摸她湿漉漉的头发，“值得奖励。”

“有什么奖励？”戴娅又不知道在玩什么逗她的游戏。赫尔因希抱胸靠着，反问。

再说，她哪里乖了？她觉得她最近闹得厉害。

“你没得选。”Omega又贴近了，柔软的女性躯体交叠，而她的手从赫尔因希胸前滑下去，跟着落下亲吻，“可别腿软了。”

赫尔因希响起两人昨天稍早时的对话。现在没了顾虑，她冷哼，“不会的，你放心。”

戴娅意味深长地看她一眼。赫尔因希不知道那是什么意思，在舰长阁下的吻一路向下到小腹的时候恍然大悟，“戴娅……”

Omega跪在她身前，动作的间歇抬眼来看她，发出半个疑问地长音。

“你别，脏……”她的手触着Omega的额顶，试探着碰了碰，道。“我们可以出去床上……”

“你会觉得我脏吗？”

赫尔因希立时摇头。

“那不就是了。”

半是舰长阁下不容她拒绝，半是也许她心里还有些隐秘的期待，赫尔因希虚虚扶着她脑袋，看着Omega张开红润的唇伸出舌尖，把她的性器慢慢含进去。

这感觉非常……奇怪，却让她兴奋。Omega的舌头裹着她，玩弄似的舔舐吸吮，手也没闲下来，顺着柱身抚摸。她知道自己抵了很深进去，口腔的柔软和身下完全不一样，更别说戴娅跪在她身前细致地含吻她的性器。

Alpha的腺体在她嘴里又胀了一圈。戴娅含着有些难受，到底没吐出来。她不熟练又有点走神，牙齿稍稍刮到，就听见身前的Alpha尖锐地吸了口气。

Omega放开它，问赫尔因希有没有事。

“没事，我很喜欢。”

快感从脊骨下方传上来，她的确软了腿。但这种时候她要说出来戴娅一定会说句什么调侃她，赫尔因希当然不会承认。她只哑声说，“继续，我快到了……”

这算是半命令的语气了。赫尔因希说出来之后本来担心Omega会抗拒，但戴娅只笑笑，又把她含下去。

她靠在瓷砖上，不受控制地仰头，往前反复挺腰，掌着Omega后脑的手也微微向下按，Omega从善如流的配合她，让她探到更深的地方。

最后一刻她想退开，却被戴娅握着手腕捏了捏。于是赫尔因希射在她嘴里。她退出来，跪倒在地上，看见戴娅因为深喉呛出泪水的眼睛和嘴角溢出的白浊，心疼地去吻她额顶。

Omega避开，在她肩上拍拍，走到淋浴下面吐干净嘴里的残留，又漱了口，才回到她身前，“真腿软啦？”

赫尔因希：“……”

太爽了又不是她故意的，戴娅说得像她有某方面的障碍似的……

她不甘地把舰长阁下拽下来要吻她，又把她柳条一样的腰肢往后折，想把她推倒了向她证明自己的能力。戴娅往后退，背抵住玻璃推门，逃开她的攻击范围，“乖了，我们去床上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接下来小殿下还要受一回。但我可能要先赶榜单，明儿看看情况决定我拉不拉灯（托腮）


	7. 85 Bonus

“恃宠生娇。”戴娅嘴角慵懒笑意没减一分。她将Alpha的手带到自己颈后，把人压到被枕间，挨着赫尔因希的脖颈亲上去。小殿下勾住她的脖子，按着她后脑回应。

接着Omega突然想到什么似的撑身起来往床头柜探。赫尔因希闭眼躺着没动，猝然被绸缎或者布料丝滑冰凉的感觉吓了一跳。

她睁开眼就想坐起身来，可下一秒Omega柔软细腻的手按在她胸间，分明没使什么力，Alpha却乖乖不再动弹了。

Omega奖励她一个清浅的吻，扯了两个靠枕在她身后，手上却没停下。赫尔因希垂睫就能将自己的身体和戴娅的动作一览无余。

像她猜的那样，戴娅手上是红色的绸缎。光滑柔顺的沿着她性器的根部缠绕，下身最脆弱的部位被Omega用力扯紧束缚的一瞬间，Alpha忍不住闷哼了一声。她已经情动，腺体顶端渗出清液来，得不到满足粗胀张牙舞爪的毫无礼数。戴娅握着她，拇指指腹擦过透明的液体，带在她小腹上抹干净，回到之前未了的工作里，最后还颇有情致地系了个蝴蝶结。

赫尔因希大口大口地喘息。被束缚起来的身体反而更加敏感，被Omega碰过的地方全都在不由自主的收缩。戴娅握着她前端，掌心捂住她，指头一节节撸下去，她连腿都绷紧了，瓮声，“为什么……”

她也不是第一次领略到Omega各种各样的小花招和坏心思。可这实在太羞耻，那个蝴蝶结……就像……就像自己是她的礼物一样。

一层一层把她束起来，再一层一层把她解开。赫尔因希的一切都握在她手里，胀得粉紫，几乎发疼，却仍旧心甘情愿交付。

“先忍着好不好？”戴娅撑身过来亲她，这个时候的吻总比平常黏腻，Omega有时比她还肆无忌惮，也不担心会怎样惹着Alpha的火气，“我会让你舒服的。”

赫尔因希揽着她脖颈，困惑地点头，就感觉到舰长阁下修长的手指，正慢慢往下撩。不一样的酸胀感陌生又有些奇怪，但赫尔因希知道戴娅在碰哪里，也猜到了Omega想干什么。她把头靠近戴娅的肩窝，手扯着她不让她离开。

“赫尔，放松。”戴娅稍稍用力，将她的腿托起来。

这个姿势很熟悉，但一般Omega是躺在下面被她进入的那个。如今两人位置互换，赫尔因希竟然有点儿懵。

某种意义上，戴娅在把自己变成她的——就像赫尔因希恳求的那样。小殿下当然不抗拒，可天知道，学校里的选修课程多少会教一些发情期的时候Alpha和Omega要怎样照顾彼此，虽然主要是Alpha要怎么照顾Omega；可没人告诉过她她要怎么躺在下面，她也没注意过这点啊？

或许这方面的教学系统也需要改制。女性Alpha和男性Omega的第二套性器官只是没那么敏感，也是能够使用的；明明有两套，凭什么只教用一套。平白的让她现在出糗。

她该怎么做？像平常戴娅做的那样？可也不大一样吧？呃……

Omega看出来她的窘迫，引着她的腿盘上自己腰间，抵着她额头，“遇到知识盲区了？”

赫尔因希抿唇不说话。戴娅就又去吻她耳际的敏感点，抽掉她身后的靠枕，手裹住她胸乳挤按玩弄。

在长时间的进化里演变出的生理倾向是，Alpha的胸部大小一般比Omega来的小。可赫尔因希也算不上平胸，大小适中玲珑有致的圆润握在手里，硬挺的乳尖顶着她掌心，戴娅稍稍抬起身子看她。

赫尔因希转开眼。

戴娅失笑。赫尔因希真是她生命里出现过的、最不带戒心的Alpha。此刻这番模样，就像是平时威风凛凛傲气凌人的狮子，见到她乖顺地翻身，把肚腹上的绒毛挺起来给她摸，还担心她摸着暖不到手一样。

“你做的很好，我的赫尔，”她摸了一手淋漓水泽，拿起来给Alpha看，“你看，全都是水了。”

赫尔因希喉间呜咽一声，用力地往上挺了挺腰。她耳际脸颊都红了，腺体顶端在她小腹上徒劳地蹭动，模仿交合的动作幅度。

“想要啊？”她的Omega问她。

Alpha轻轻点了点头。

戴娅撤开了点，按住她的腰又把她牢牢压回床上。这回Alpha不依了，她忍得太难受，全身又酸软得不是滋味，想挣脱Omega的桎梏。

“乖，宝贝，忍一下，再忍一下，”Omega温柔的语气再一次缓和了她的焦虑，“下面没先吃饱，上面就怎么能吃呢，嗯？”

Omega修剪得圆润的手指顶进来，微微的疼意根本得不到Alpha此刻的注意力。热潮来得汹涌，像洪水漫过她全身，戴娅吊着她，两边都是，她难过的快哭了。

“戴娅……”她喉咙里迸出破碎的恳求来。Omega没再坏心眼，如她所愿地探到最深又稍微往后挑。Alpha咬着她肩膀没出声，高潮也不像Omega那样明显，内壁的穴肉却贪婪地痉挛着，死死咬住她的手。

“让我射好不好，让我出来，”她松开嘴，舔舔戴娅肩上她留下的牙印，带着她的手圈住自己的腺体，“阁下……”

戴娅挑眉，终于应了她。Alpha该是忍了太久，又被束着，她握着Alpha没动几下，就稀里糊涂地在她身前射出来。奶白色的溅了她一身。赫尔因希倒回床上，没忘记把她也给拉下来，翻身压住她，喘息着，肆无忌惮地咬吻她的嘴唇。

“不喜欢？”戴娅淡笑，把手上的丝带揉成一团，堆到枕头边上。

“你给我的，我什么时候不喜欢过。”Alpha还在喘气，有细细的汗滴从她鼻尖滑下来，她分开Omega的腿，舰长阁下避也没避，大大方方地让她看。

“你也全都是水了。”赫尔因希吻她腿根，嘴唇晶亮地抬头。

戴娅没说话，只伸手，按着她的脑袋往下引，赫尔因希顺从地张嘴，吮下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……bondage大概是我的奇怪小爱好。  
但是多好玩，还带蝴蝶结呢。


	8. 102 Bonus Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舰长阁下的小游戏

她胀得发疼，烧得发热，她是渴死在江边的旅人，水就在她面前，但她喝不到。

“戴娅……”赫尔因希模模糊糊地呢喃着，去吻Omega的锁骨。

可Omega坏心眼的就是不碰自己需要她的地方。那双手不慌不忙地来解她内衬的纽扣，再顺着敞开的衣领一路吻下来，拇指按在她乳尖轻佻逗弄。

赫尔因希按在自己背后的手紧了又松，控制不住地向前弯折了腰，只想离她的慰藉近一些，再近一些。

她第二次把头抵在Omega颈侧嘶哑地叫她名字的时候，戴娅终于漫不经心地回了一个嗯。

抽掉腰带的裤子松垮，Omega用刚刚被赫尔因希仔仔细细舔过的手勾着她内裤边沿拉开。

Alpha顺着她的动作直起腰。

戴娅勾唇笑了一下，松手。带弹力的布料打在她腰上，啪地一声响，不疼，但让赫尔因希全身都抖了抖。

小殿下第三次叫了她名字，“戴娅。”

这回的声音淡淡的。不仔细听，都难发现这两个字底下压抑着怎样难耐的情欲。舰长阁下另一只手捧住她脸，赫尔因希眼里蓄了泪，她低头替Alpha吻掉，鼻尖几乎同她贴在一起，淡金色眼睛直直看着她。

戴娅终于不再吊着她。她探手下去，摸到Alpha已经臌胀得形状狰狞的腺体，握着轻轻捏了一下。

赫尔因希急喘了一口。

舰长阁下正握着她。也许是觉得太羞耻，赫尔因希下意识想偏开头，可戴娅的左手滑到她颈后半扶着她脑袋，那双眼带着让人魔怔的热烈情感，还是紧紧黏着她——小殿下便觉得再转不开目光。

戴娅满意地低笑。Omega用手心裹住她腺体，沾了一手清液，才圈着肉茎往后抹。赫尔因希随着她的动作动起腰，在她黏腻湿滑的掌心里往前顶，也不再压抑喉咙里的呜咽。

“是不是又大了？”她一边轻缓地动作，一边问。

“你……可以一会儿……自己量一量，”赫尔因希断断续续地说，“戴娅……快一点。”

“怎么量？找个软尺？”戴娅按着她敏感的顶端，如她所愿用力刮擦了一下。

这下可真没留余地，赫尔因希差点忍不住交代在她手上。她伸出手就想抓戴娅的手腕，一半想起两人的小游戏，只好又收回去。

“爱怎么量怎么量。”赫尔因希闭上眼，说：“你要是问我——你有两张嘴，何必舍近求远。”

两个人气息纠缠，Alpha在她耳边低声说话，不耐里带点气急败坏，比起调情更像是挑衅。

戴娅应声而笑，亲了小殿下一口。她没反驳，干脆地跪下去，膝盖隔着薄薄一层布料磕在石质地面上，牙齿咬着她内裤边缘、抬头看着Alpha，慢慢往下扯。

赫尔因希同她对视。Alpha的性器已经臌胀得一塌糊涂，隐隐显出青筋来，打在她脸侧还在有生命似的一下下跳动。Omega的侧脸几乎立时沾上淫靡的水光，却还浑然不在意地贴着蹭了蹭。

塔楼很高夜风又很凉，可赫尔因希一点也不觉得冷。她转开脸，不敢看戴娅，但身体最脆弱的部分给她非常忠实的反馈——Omega的舌尖绕着她茎头转了一圈，又含着轻轻吮了一下，才完完全全地把她包裹。

这还不算完。戴娅的手指顺着她根部滑下去，碰到了Alpha另一个性器，在外围稍微抚了抚，察觉到湿意便沉进她穴口，按着软肉挑弄。这里或许没有前面那么敏感，却同样非常有效，因为她如愿以偿听见了Alpha在崩溃边缘的声音，“戴娅……嗯啊……”

“你别玩我了……”

于是Omega的手在她身体里用力地按了一下。赫尔因希在她指尖颤栗，穴肉缩绞着她，到达高潮的同时也泄出来。

舰长阁下把疲软的腺体吐出来，顺便吐掉残留在嘴里的东西。她抹掉下巴上溢出来的星点残留，按着她膝盖内侧的软肉，调笑道：“这回腿没软啊，有进步。”

“我可以用手了吗？”赫尔因希满脸潮红，眸子晶亮、娇软地看着她，只问。

“用吧，”戴娅站起来，看看赫尔因希白色的制服内衬，在她身上悠闲地把手上黏腻擦干净。“擦在黑色上太明显了，抱歉……”

她的道歉也是闲适的，不带一点儿真诚的歉意。但剩下的半句话被Alpha封在了嗓子里。赫尔因希的吻精确又热烈，舌头伸进来在她嘴里，让她完全没有呼吸的空间。

她稍稍推开这人，偏开头剧烈地喘息，“别，还没漱口……”

Alpha喉咙里嗯了一声，没事儿一样把她的脸转回来，又迎上去。一点点乳白色的精液在唇舌交缠里搅动，微微有点腥咸，但也没那么难吃——赫尔因希伸按着她后颈，只想更用力地吻她。

舰长阁下弯身帮她把腰带重新穿回去扣好的时候，赫尔因希终于放松，朝外看了看。时间渐迟，四周的灯火正在渐渐熄灭，她闭眼，片刻才想通，无奈道：“戴娅，你故意的。”

她早该知道Omega那么爱玩。

Omega轻声笑，坦诚地回答她：“我故意的。”

她又凑近，揉了赫尔因希一把，才施施然往回走。  
像是在问Alpha能拿她怎么办。

赫尔因希忍俊不禁，小跑了两步跟上她，牵住她的手。


	9. 102 Bonus Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舰长阁下腰软腿也软。

丝质本就轻薄，赫尔因希一用力，便轻而易举地崩掉了一溜儿扣子。

戴娅：……

赫尔因希好整以暇道：“这衣服质量不好。”

然后她抬手到她背后微微一挑——这套动作Alpha已经做得无比熟练——接着弯腰来亲她肩头。她的手也不甘寂寞地从内裤探下去，沾到了满手暖热的液体。

舰长阁下猝然被她碰着，曲着腰往后退，却只顶到了坚硬的石料。

赫尔因希抽手出来，五指之间亮晶晶的，全都是Omega之前动情的证据。她伸到戴娅面前让她看：“阁下，您真能装。”

戴娅清脆地笑，回她：“你真能忍。”

赫尔因希舔舔嘴唇，帮她把修身款的牛仔裤剥离身体。牛奶般白皙的腿，不缺伤痕却仍然美丽，此刻闲闲垂在洗手台边沿。赫尔因希顺着她小腿摸上来，在她大腿内侧烙下亲吻，看到最后那层布料上一片狼藉的湿痕，顺带着用手按了一下。

舰长阁下踢了踢她的小腿，“进去洗澡。”

赫尔因希点头。她勾着舰长阁下的深紫色内裤边沿，这回连问都没问，直接用力扯开了布料，感慨道：“你说得对，我真能忍。”

戴娅轻笑，在她额发上开玩笑似的打了一下，起身先溜进水幕里。但澡当然也没办法好好洗了，因为湿润又朦胧的水汽只让人更心神动摇。极力克制的片刻后两个人踩水出来，赫尔因希抱着Omega，连擦干都闲麻烦，直接把人按进柔软的床被里，俯身去亲她的嘴唇，舌尖顺着颈侧滑下来，戏弄她早已充血、嫣红高挺的乳尖，手也没放过另外一边。

Omega肩膀用了力，舒展身体，追着赫尔因希的嘴唇似的撑起胸房。换来Alpha另外两个带着含吮的亲吻。

赫尔因希手按着她腿根，把她的腿往肚腹弯折。Omega的身体软得不可思议，娇嫩的花朵在她眼前不带遮挡地舒展开——Omega甚至在见到她之前把自己好好地修剪过了。

Alpha刚刚触碰她的时候已经意识到这点。不过现在亲眼看到，那点儿粉色的花瓣带了晶莹水泽吞吐渴望着她的样子让她出神。

戴娅轻轻踢了踢她肩头，催促她。但赫尔因希花了时间好好欣赏，半晌低笑着问：“你是在把自己当礼物送给我吗？”

“哎呀，我还以为你喜欢这些小惊喜呢。”舰长阁下靠在软枕上闲闲看她。

“我喜欢，”赫尔因希在她小腹吻了一下，往后退干脆地含住她最敏感的那点。她可没舰长阁下那么爱玩，让Omega舒服就得了，因此戴娅虚虚揪着她头发把她的脑袋往下按的时候，她一一照做，还贴心地加了更多力度，指尖也陷进她湿润的小穴里勾挑。

戴娅按着她短发的手收紧了，嘴里溢出模糊的呻吟来，她还没怎么用力，便轻轻松松到了一次。

Omega瘫着，胸膛舒缓地起伏，赫尔因希却没想就这样放过她。

“转身，”她亲了亲Omega已经带汗的锁骨，“跪着。”

这种稍显强硬的口吻赫尔因希以前不大会用。她俩已经足够熟悉，Alpha知道自己不会生气不谈，大概军旅生活多多少少也给她带来了一些变化。

戴娅乖顺地转过去，手臂曲着抵在床上，身体秀致的弧线像道临水的拱桥。Alpha有力的手把着她的腰，肉棒在她穴口摩擦了一下，顶端刚进来，就听见Omega小小“嗯”了一声。

细哑声线让她喉头发痒。

于是Alpha干脆地捣到底。Omega已经湿得不行，赫尔因希刚进来的时候有点撑，敏感的身体却很快接受了，甚至开始贪婪地吸吮她的腺体。

这个姿势总能撑得很满——直直地抵到尽头的软肉，又酸又胀的纾解不出来。

戴娅把侧脸埋进枕头里，诚实地抱怨，“太深了，赫尔。”

“你不长记性，不深怎么知道我到底长大了没有？”Alpha旧事重提，几乎退到最外头，又用力撞进来。

记仇。

戴娅半声笑闷在嗓子里。突然开始的、大开大阖的抽插让Omega喉咙里只溢得出不成调的哀鸣，“啊…啊…赫尔因希……慢一点……”

说是这么说，可她小穴里的媚肉欣喜地相互推挤着，更多的汁液随着赫尔因希的动作从两人交合的地方滴滴答答地落下来，明显是喜欢极了。赫尔因希都没动几下，她就哑着嗓子又泄了一次，

两个人都太热，浴室里带出来的水珠好像都蒸腾成了汗。Omega的手臂和腿都没了力气似的，全靠赫尔因希搂住她小腹撑着。她十指在身前相扣，额头抵着手腕，在连腿也在欢愉地颤抖。

“赫尔……嗯……”

她真的要碎掉了。

赫尔因希放缓了速度，到底没停下，指尖从她背脊划过，话里带点讶异，“今天怎么这么受不住？”

只是太久没做了而已，身体一碰到熟悉的滋味就无法控制地放纵。

要是这么告诉小殿下，她肯定会心疼地吻她——接着因为兴奋更加用力地操进来。

不能说。

舰长阁下高估了自己高潮之后浑浑噩噩的脑子的智商。她没好好解释，可赫尔因希从三言两语里就猜出了答案。

小殿下抿唇把她翻过来，额际有汗水滴在她耳侧，肉棒像戴娅猜得那样在她身体里尽情逞凶；Omega长声娇吟，腿环着她收紧，缩起腰颤抖着痉挛。  
  
赫尔因希知道戴娅身体的反应，更熟悉自己的。临界的时候她想退出去，却被Omega攥住了手腕。戴娅的嗓子还是沙哑的，手扣紧了她，腿也盘着不放，“……就射在里头，没事。”

大脑分析处理这句话的速度并没有身体的本能快。赫尔因希一怔的时间里，她已经来不及撤出来了。结膨胀锁死，把两人连在一起，精液烫在戴娅身体里，温暖，像是在烧。

舰长有点恍神。

两人缠绕的枝节一般相连。Alpha卸了手臂上的力道，不想压到戴娅，又带着她翻了个身。

小殿下有点儿不知所措，只去亲她侧脸。其实对赫尔因希来说终归没什么区别的，但此刻戴娅让她真真正正的成了结，她心里奇妙的酸胀难以言喻。她偎在床头的靠垫上，Omega歇在她怀里，跟只猫似的乖顺温柔——

大概是她之前从没看见过的娇软模样。

赫尔因希默然听着舰长阁下的心跳，低喘着等自己的结恢复。戴娅趴在她怀里，唇在也在她侧脸挨了挨，枕着她不动了。

可直到赫尔因希的结消下去，Omega仍旧长手长脚地压着她，连姿势都没变过，也不同她说话。Alpha好笑地按按她肩膀，“戴娅，起来了。”

Omega没说话，长长地嗯了一声，脑袋埋在她颈侧蹭了蹭，手反而将她搂得愈紧。

“戴娅…”Alpha顺着她披散的黑亮长发抚下来。

Omgea闷声道：“别说话。”

说完又在她颈侧蹭了蹭。

赫尔因希摊手不动了。

戴娅却不满意似的，又说：“你再摸我一下。”

赫尔因希只好又在她头顶摸了摸。

舰长阁下这简直就是在耍赖……  
赫尔因希挑眉，记起来其中原因。片刻后她低声笑：“…你这是在撒娇？”

戴娅没有腺体，不能被完全标记。可浅度标记之后、Alpha留下的痕迹散掉之前，Omega对Alpha的自然依恋还是存在的。

像磁石相扣一样，这是Omega身体的本能——

戴娅撑身起来，严肃地默然看着她。最终她放弃挣扎一样，胳膊一软陷回她怀里去，理直气壮道：“我哪知道会是这样的。”

赫尔因希只是笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然写了快五千的连环车（托腮）  
记得回去委婉优雅的评论（wink）


	10. 122 Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就……醋车

她们回到房间时，星辰已经缀满了天幕。Omega拿着浴袍从她身前经过，小殿下用手背贴了贴脸颊，微笑，“你先去洗吧，我在这凉一会儿。”

戴娅站停了，把浴袍放到一边，捧着她的脸亲她。尝到她嘴里的酒味，才认真问：“你真的不生气？”

“我气什么，”赫尔因希往后退了半步，靠在玻璃落地窗上，“气你宠我？”

舰长阁下放了半个心。舰长阁下先洗漱去了。

赫尔因希弯出半个笑来，舔舔嘴唇，去Omega的酒柜里找酒。

戴娅再出来的时候赫尔因希还在喝酒。但Alpha看到她走过来，就听话地放下了酒杯。暗红的酒液还沉在杯底，Omega拿起来嗅嗅，又放回吧台上。

过一会儿，赫尔因希穿着浴袍出来。Omega像她刚才那样靠在窗边，纤长的腿曲起来，破开浴袍的间隙，白皙美好的景色都若隐若现。

赫尔因希又拿了那支酒杯，凑到她身边，“尼斯诺堡的天空比紫罗兰堡清亮，星星也好看。”

“要是有流星就好了。”舰长阁下感叹道。

“为什么？”

戴娅转头，疑惑道：“好看啊？还能有什么原因？”  
“能许愿啊，”赫尔因希笑，“我小的时候菲奥娜总和我说见到流星就要抓紧时间许愿。”  
戴娅随着她笑。

“你今晚都没喝酒。”赫尔因希对着漫天繁星举起酒杯，“怎么了？”

“打算戒了。”  
“戒了？” 

赫尔因希眯起眼看她。良久她一口喝尽了剩下的酒，把杯子稳稳放回台面，揉着她脑袋去吻她，撬开她唇齿把酒灌进去。

搅缠间酒液溢出来，顺着Omega的下颌流到颈间，再顺着乳沟流下去，留了深紫的痕迹。

赫尔因希就顺着痕迹吻下去，伸着舌尖把酒液一点不漏地舔干净。她抽开Omega的浴袍系带，把布料从她肩上一点点扯下来。月光下戴娅细白的肌肤晶莹发亮，赫尔因希的脑袋凑在她胸前一寸寸吮吻，找到凸起的乳尖，调皮地含咬。

戴娅有点腿软。她靠在玻璃上，裸露的肩颈发凉。赫尔因希微微笑了笑，揽着她的腰抬眼去看她，接着把她轻轻往下扯。Omega乖顺地顺着她的力道瘫软下来，赫尔因希伸手把她搡到地上。 

“急成这样？”后脑枕着地毯，舰长阁下摸摸她头发，调笑。  
“不是急，”Alpha的呼吸都没乱，“这里很好。我第一天在你房间醒来的时候，就是在这里。”

赫尔因希挪过来，撑身悬在她上方，手摸着她肋骨，顺着腰线滑下去，拨开松松散散堆在她身上的布料。她探手在Omega腿根轻轻揉了揉，脑袋跟着往下，找到嫣红的小珠，先伸舌舔了两下，才凑进去含住。

舰长阁下揪着她的头发，到她耳际，再顺着发梢往上摸，“你记得可真清楚。”

“比你想的要清楚的多，”赫尔因希的声音含含糊糊的，粗糙舌面刮擦着她，让舰长阁下溢出了小声的呻吟，“我坐着，你走进来，背对我扎头发，我看见你的伤痕，认出了你是谁。”

赫尔因希从她手下抬起头来，脸颊和唇上的水光潋滟，“我当时就想把你按在这里，像现在这样舔你操你——你信吗？”

听到她的话，赫尔因希唇下的身体瑟缩了一下，Omega腰肢向下的曲线微微挺起来。小殿下勾起嘴角，不依不饶地吻上去，舰长阁下攥着她头发的手收紧了，小力把她往下按——

赫尔因希知道舰长阁下快要到了。但Alpha没让Omega如愿，猝然撑身。

Omega不上不下地怔着，半晌才粗重地舒了口气。她还在平复呼吸，没搞清楚Alpha这是什么情况，胸口脸颊蒙了一层细细的汗，几缕发丝贴在颊边，娇媚又慵懒的样子让人想要好好地亲吻蹂躏。

赫尔因希就那么做了。Alpha摆弄着她，把她的腿捞过来环在自己腰上。舰长阁下闭着眼，没怎么反应，腿却像是有记忆一样盘住了Alpha的腰。赫尔因希俯身，肉棒在带着水光的缝隙前滑了两下，便结结实实地侵进来，穿过紧窄娇嫩的软肉，直直抵到尽头。

小殿下不能再熟悉这具身体了—— Omega在她插进来的时候已经足够湿润，现在更不受控制，只消她微微一碰，小穴就咬着她蠕动，贪婪地吐出汁液来。

她撞得毫无预兆，戴娅一口气卡在嗓子里，恼道：“我不信。”

“为什么？”赫尔因希腰下动作没停，唇移过来亲她，舔吻间舌头交缠，淫靡又湿黏地啧啧作响。舰长阁下脸上是羞怒的，腿却把她又盘紧了点，脸上也渐渐涌了层薄红。

她的肘部撑在地毯上，被赫尔因希用力的肏干一下下顶得不受控制地往前走。厚重的羊毛柔软，还是刮擦得有些不适。

赫尔因希抵着她，握着她胸乳凶猛地挺弄，撞得越来越深。

“嗯啊，赫尔……再快一点……”舰长阁下秀致的脖颈都涌了一层红色，她的手撑不住自己，只能软在地上把手往前伸。赫尔因希会意地低下头，让她搂着Alpha的脖子，寻着她的唇吻她。

容纳她的身体在挣扎着痉挛。那些软肉瑟缩起来，是无法承受愉悦的样子。戴娅搂着她的手收紧了，喉间都是嗯嗯啊啊的呜咽，赫尔因希重重撞了她一下，然后猝然停住。

戴娅绵长的呻吟折在一半。Omega不解地抬眼来看她，赫尔因希回到之前不紧不慢的速度，温温吞吞的。

“赫尔因希。”戴娅压着嗓子说。  
“嗯？”小殿下的话里还带着笑意。  
“……混账。”

“还不是因为你不回答我？”小殿下顶到底，磨碾着那个点不动了，“怎么能说我混账？”

“……见到自己都不记得的陌生人的第一天就想上人家不是混账是什么！”舰长阁下躺下去，偏开脸，不想看她似的。

戴娅觉得赫尔因希好像满意了。因为她的Alpha把她的脸勾过来吻她，然后托着她的背把她给抱进了怀里。她还盘着Alpha的腰，小殿下的性器却因此在她身体里陷得更深，让她立时又酥麻了身体。

“赫尔，你动一下。”她支使Alpha。

赫尔因希这回听话的很。都不用她说，就或轻或重地顶弄起她来。她劲瘦的腰有力，一下下凿进Omega的小穴里。Omega的腰随着她的动作蛇一样扭动，毫不吝啬让Alpha更加兴奋的呻吟声。戴娅手按在她肩膀收紧了，汗滴从鼻尖上滴下来，又坠在她脸上。

情欲上来以后，让Omega高潮并不是一件很难的事情。倒不如说，Omega敏感的要命。戴娅咬着唇，含着她的肉棒瑟缩的时候，赫尔因希又一次慢了下来。

舰长阁下多多少少意识到了什么。她伸手想去够扔在一边的浴袍。两个人的性器稍微分离开，赫尔因希就把她拖回来，让她重重撞回自己怀里，在Omega不耐的轻呼声里闲适道：“按你这么说的话，戴娅，你有多混账呢？”

Omega在她手下瞬间僵住，不动了。

“帝筱和我说了很多……嗯，我都不大记得了，”赫尔因希把她搂紧了点，拍拍她臀瓣让她放松——Omega咬得她发疼，“但她说您是个混账。”  
“告诉我，您以前到底有多混账？”  
  
戴娅一开始并没什么反应。赫尔因希想过去，舰长阁下就算是在这种时候，脑子也在滴溜溜地想借口。半晌Omega移过来靠在她肩头，脸藏到她背后——大概是不敢看她。

赫尔因希轻笑。

逃不掉了。明明刚刚还装得毫不在意的样子，这会儿这样子磨折她。  
小混账。

戴娅暗想，哑声妥协道：“……你想怎么做？”

“我才不舍得伤到您。我们来玩个游戏——您告诉我一段，我让您到一次。怎么样？”

赫尔因希的声音像是打破幻境的铃声。隐秘的愉悦一瞬间冲过她的身体，她的身体又咬紧了赫尔因希几分，指尖掐进Alpha后背的肌肉里，“这怎么算得清楚——你会记酒吧里随便遇到的人的名字吗？”

“我不会记，”赫尔因希说。戴娅放松了片刻，可接着她回答，“但我这辈子都没在酒吧里遇见过人啊？”

Alpha的吻像带着火，在她颈侧暖热，一路蔓延到她后颈，“我嫉妒得不得了。您理解一下？”

Omega点点头。赫尔因希稍稍慢下来，“可以吧，那就说说您记得的。您第一次是在哪？和谁？”

她说话算话，问出第一个问题的功夫，把她抱在怀里，抵在沙发座位上再次蛮狠地肏干起来。从这个角度戴娅能看到两个人纠缠相连的毛发，Alpha在她身体里进出的紫红色肉棒和各种体液混杂在一体搅捣成的水沫。她看得有点失神，赫尔因希捏着她下巴找到她的眼睛，“很好看？”

Alpha放慢了动作，慢慢地插进来，让她能看到每个细节，“全都是你的水，舰长阁下。”

戴娅想开口说什么。可Alpha突然间又开始用力，手掌握着她胸乳毫不留情的揉捏，留了淡红指痕，“我的问题，阁下，您答应了的。”

“她叫……阿加莎。”Omega的喉咙里冒出支离破碎的声音。  
“挺好听的名字。Alpha？”赫尔因希微笑，抽插伴着温柔的亲吻，让她放松下来。  
“Omega。”  
“在哪里？”  
“……刚刚离开紫罗兰堡……加入FOL的时候，我还很小……”

“哦？”赫尔因希蹙眉。她抽身到底再撞进去，快感堆叠又延展，连带着之前几次没有攀到顶峰的浪潮一齐席卷，她酥麻的身体无力地瘫软，在痉挛里高潮，占有着她的Alpha总算体贴了一次，抱着她小声哄她。

可她没射——赫尔因希甚至更兴奋了，肉棒在她身体里又胀了一圈，继续问，“之后呢？又有谁？”

戴娅还没从高潮里缓过来，小穴里那根混账东西再次不依不饶地碾过她的敏感点。她难耐地叫出声音来，赫尔因希比了个噤声的手势，“太大声了，舰长阁下。”

Omega闭上嘴，顺便也闭上了眼睛，有点不想看见面前人的脸。发誓她从来没有被人这样追根究底似的询问过自己的情史。小殿下说话算话，她说一段，就给她一次。这人逻辑清晰得不得了，中间缺了几年都要点出来，还前前后后地考究到底有没有道理。好容易她射了一次，偏要缠着她再来——

她要被这混账逼疯了。

可能是这样的节奏太折磨人，她以为自己要昏过去的，可赫尔因希带着她从地毯到沙发到吧台到床，她竟然还醒着。不知道多久过去，两人在床上，她扶着床头，赫尔因希从后面一下下捣弄进来。不少Alpha喜欢这个姿势，大概是因为Omega的腺体暴露着，又能入得很深的原因——赫尔因希探身上来吻了一下她后颈，“然后呢，我猜是帝筱了？”

“是……啊，唔，你都知道，她的事情……”

身体很疲累，却不知羞耻地承受所有Alpha能给予的欢愉，并报以相同的热情回应。戴娅做好了Alpha狠狠撞进来的准备，赫尔因希却握着她的腰，停在半路。

Omega红了眼睛，也懒得再跟她虚与委蛇地调笑，“你别不动。”

赫尔因希长长嗯了一声。Omega往后挪了挪，用自己的性器去蹭套弄她，难耐地轻哼，却听见她说：“现在被我操着，你会不会想起被她们操着的时候？”

Omega没有说话，含着她的穴肉却出卖了她，有意识似的更加兴奋地把她的肉棒包裹起来吞吐。

赫尔因希了然。她柔软的肌肤覆上Omega的背脊，挨着她耳垂哑声道：“戴娅姐姐，你真是像帝筱说的那样……又骚又贱。”

她这句话说出来，戴娅硬生生又到了一次。

Omega实在叫得太累，根本没力气回应赫尔因希。她瘫在床上，两人相连的地方汁水淋漓的。赫尔因希把她翻过来，Omega逮着机会就冲着她肩膀咬下去，泄愤似的，“你再和我提她，我现在就……”

赫尔因希挑眉，搂着她又伸手下去揉了她一把。

戴娅立时退开，讨饶似的舔舔自己咬出来的血印子，“赫尔，你最乖了，不要了好不好？”  
“我都说了……真的没有了。现在只有你，以后也只有你……唔……”

Alpha的声音也很软，腰下动作却不停：“我知道我乖，也知道你都说了。可是我好委屈啊。”  
“欠着…以后补给你…”  
“不要。明天又没有事情，不如一次性和你算清楚。”赫尔因希居然开始一本正经地讲道理，“是不是比下回再从头来一次好？”

戴娅不和她争了。她乖巧地受着，只是眼角渐渐红了。赫尔因希听见她细软的啜泣声，Alpha愣着，抬身看她的脸，去吻她的泪滴——她竟然把舰长阁下操哭了。

Omega懒得再和她说话，只用拳头在她肩膀上锤了两下，手臂遮着眼，但是赫尔因希能听见Omega喉咙里逸出的、还带着哭音的喘息。

“好了好了，不闹你了。”Alpha半心疼半好笑地拿开她的手臂，“最后一次，嗯？柯丽尔的事我都知道。”

Alpha把她撑满，伸手在她小腹上按了一下。没用多久Omega就一个哆嗦泄了，瘫在她怀里。等着结退掉的时间里赫尔因希抱着她细细地吻，戴娅一点不领情，径直推开她的脸。

赫尔因希也不生气。她只摸摸床单，“唔，太湿了，没法睡。你要不要先去洗个澡？我让威廉叫机器人来换。”

舰长阁下甩了她一巴掌，却不舍得用力，更像恼羞成怒的抚摸。她红着脸，忿忿地从暂时标记里万分依赖的Alpha怀里爬起来去浴室，还在床尾趔趄了一下。

赫尔因希轻声笑，把她拦腰抱起来，“一起洗。”


End file.
